All That I've Got
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: AU. What if Tommy didn't tell Jude to forget their kiss? Everything is different, but will Jude and Tommy be able to survive the changes? TJ
1. Sweet Sixteen

**A/N: Ok, before I start this fic I just wanted to tell you all that it starts towards the end of Unsweet Sixteen, only instead of taking the kiss back(being the idiot that Tommy is), something else happens...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 1: Sweet Sixteen**

"Come on, Tommy. I think we both know what you want to say. That it was a mistake, right? A pity kiss. That you don't feel the way I do because I'm just a kid... Get it over with. Lie to me." Tommy looked up at the girl who had just said all this to her, the girl he had just kissed and most importantly, the girl he wanted more than anything. For a second he contemplated begging her to forget the kiss, but only for a second. Instead, he took her hands and looked her straight in the eyes, not bothering to hide his love.

"No, Jude. I'm not gonna lie to you. I love you." Jude looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something, but never got the chance before Tommy's lips mashed against hers for the second time that night, with equal passion. She kissed him back, leaning in and making the kiss deeper. She put her arms around his neck, while he put his on her waist. They pulled apart, looking deep into eachother's eyes. Tommy shook his head. "Jude, i'm sorry for-" Jude put a finger up to his lips, silencing him.

"Shh. I know. It's ok." Her finger was soon replaced by his lips with full force. His hands slid to the center of her back and pulled her closer to him. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Tommy pulled away, looking serious. Jude looked at him questioningly. "What? I-is something wrong?" Tommy laughed lightly and shook his head.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking you should be getting back home by now. Your parents are probably worried about you." He paused and looked back to where the party before continuing. "Especially after what just happened."

"Yeah," Jude mumbled in agreement while looking away. Her head suddenly shot up as she turned to face Tommy. "I can tell them i'm going over to Kat's house for the night, if you want..." She trailed off. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

" No, no, you should go back home. It's late." She sighed and got up.

"Ok. See you in the morning." She started to walk away, but Tommy stood up, stopping her.

"Jude..." She turned around, facing him.

"Yeah?"

**A/N: Ok, I'm leaving it there simply because I feel like torchering you all. lol. I'm set on this not becoming a fluffy, boring fic. I have a few plot ideas for the rest of the story, but i'm only posting more if you R&R! Sorry it was so short.**


	2. Chain Me Free

**A/N: Ok, just a little mini-chapter for you right now because, honestly, I'm too lazy to write a real one. Hey, who said the new season had to be inspiring? OH WELL. Here's the next part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or The Matches(although Chain Me Free is an awsome song! If you've never heard it, I suggest you listen to it).**

**Chapter 2: Chain Me Free**

Jude woke up the next morning, barely being able to remember the events of last night. She looked around and, realizing she wasn't in her own bed, tried to remember how she got there. She felt a figure next to her move, and turned on her side to see Tommy laying next to her, fast asleep. _It wasn't just a dream, _she thought. She watched him sleep peacfully, not wanting to wake him up. After a few minutes of just laying there watching him, he finally stirred and his eyes came open. He looked down at her and smiled. "Happy 16th, girl." She grinned and cuddled up closer to him, his arm snaking around her.

"This is without a doubt the greatest birthday I have ever had. I love you, Tommy." He reached down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." He started to get up, but stopped and turned back to her. "We should get up. I really don't think either of us wants people suspecting things." She simply shook her head and grinned.

"No, we don't. I told my mom I wouldn't be home until later tonight. I even got Kat to cover, so I guess you're stuck with me for the rest of the day, Quincy." He grinned and laid back down next to her.

"I don't mind." He leaned in again and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before getting up again. "Come on. I'll make breakfast."

**A/N: Short but sweet. And no cliffhangers! Man, this is killing me. Oh well. You know what to do.**


	3. Waste My Time

**A/N: Ok, a couple things to say before I start. First, I'm sooo sorry it took so long for me to update, and next, for those of you who are wondering what Tommy and Jude did… you'll just have to wait and see.**

** Disclaimer: Again, I have a pretty long list. I do not own IS, The Breakfast Club, Rock and Roll High School, Permanent Record, or Pretty In Pink. **

** Chapter 3: Waste My Time **

The two sat in a comfortable silence, both stealing glances at each other as they ate. After a while, Jude began to become aware of the time—and how they both had to be at work. Regretfully, she stood up, getting ready to clean up, when Tommy's voice halted her. "Girl, what are you doing?" She looked back at him, shrugging.

"Cleaning up. After all, we do have-"

"Work?" He finished for her. "No, we don't. After your disaster of a Sixteenth birthday last night, Georgia decided to give us both the day off," He explained, getting up and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Looks like you're stuck with me for the day," He whispered in her ear. Rolling her eyes, Jude stepped away from him to put her plate in the sink.

"I think I can deal," She told him over her shoulder. "Wanna watch a movie?" Tommy shrugged.

"Sure, but I think I'm gonna take a shower first," he said with a devilish grin. "You're welcome to join me, if you want…" Jude once again rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so Quincy. I'm gonna go find a movie." Tommy sighed.

"If you say so…" he said as he walked off. Jude let out a small chuckle as she turned her attention to Tommy's entertainment center, looking through his collection. _Wow, _she thought to herself as she went through the titles. _The Breakfast Club_, _Rock And Roll High School_, _Permanent Record_… _Who knew Quincy was so into the classics? _Smiling, she picked _Pretty In Pink _out of the collection, put it down on the coffee table, then sat down to wait for Tommy to get out of the shower. Suddenly, she heard a ringing coming from Tommy's bedroom, and remembered that she had left her cell phone on. She got up from the couch and walked over to it, picking it up and looking at the screen. It was a call from her mom. _Oh, god, _she though. _I totally forgot about mom. What am I gonna tell her? That I spent the night at Tommy's? Right, 'cuz she's gonna flip when she finds that out... _Letting out a deep breath, she finally answered the phone.

"Hey, mom," she answered quickly. She heard a loud sigh coming from the other end of the phone.

"Jude? Where have you been? Where are you? Are you alright?" Jude bit her lip.

"I'm fine, mom. Kat and Jamie took me out last night to make up for the whole thing with Shay, and I'm staying at Kat's house for the rest of today since Georgia gave me the day off. I'm sorry, I forgot to call and tell you."

"That's alright, honey. Just, try not to let it happen again. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, mom. Bye." With that, Jude hung up, too focused on her excuse working to call Kat so she would go with it, and went back into the living room to wait for Tommy.

**A/N: R&R**


	4. Sixteen Candles

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is just a short one, to make up for me not updating in forever. The song in this is "Sixteen Candles" by The Crests, which, as well as the movie and the show, I do not own. **

**Chapter 4: Sixteen Candles**

Tommy, being Tommy, was taking forever in the shower, and Jude was getting impatient. Sighing, she reached over and picked the case up, taking the DVD out, and then went over to the player to put it in. _He won't mind if I start the movie without him, _she thought, not knowing that a boxer-clad Tommy had entered the living room just after she had knelt down. He looked at the case and, smirking, crouched down behind her. "You know I have Sixteen Candles too, right?" Jude let out a yelp and spun around, so abruptly that her long red hair whipped Tommy in the face when she turned around.

"Oh," she said, letting out a deep breath. "It's you." He smirked.

"Yup, just me. So how 'bout it?" He asked, referring to the movie. Jude shrugged.

"You know, as much as I would've loved to be Samantha Baker last night, and have everyone forget my birthday, I'm gonna have to say no." Tommy got up, smiling.

"Pretty In Pink it is." He went over to the couch and laid down on it, leaving Jude to start the player. She did, and then went down to lay with Tommy, where he proceeded to sing the song in her ear.

_sixteen candles,  
make a lovely light,  
but not as bright, as your eyes tonight,  
blow out the candles,  
make your wish come true,  
for I'll be wishing,  
that you love me too_

Jude looked back at him. "Stop," she warned, but he just continued singing.

_Though you're only sixteen,  
but you're my teenage queen,  
you're the prettiest, the loveliest, girl I've ever seen,  
sixteen candles,   
in my heart will glow,  
forever and ever and ever, _

_for I love you so…_

"Are you done?" She asked when he stopped singing. He nodded, still smiling. "Good," She said, hitting him lightly, "'Cause the movie's starting." She settled into his chest. "Thanks for the song, by the way." She kissed his cheek, and they both turned to watch the movie.

**A/N: R&R!**


End file.
